elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Brynhildr Dottir
History Bryn was born and raised in Palm Beach, Florida. Although her parents were fairly wealthy, they were also rather stingy when it came to “unnecessary” spending. Bryn and her younger brother attended local private schools from preschool through to high school. Her life consisted of school, piano lessons, and functions her family made her attend. Her family was her life, and she was more or less their little puppet, doing what they bid at all times. Unfortunately, toward the end of her high school career, Bryn unexpectedly took sick, and shifted for the first time. The shock of the change led her to pass out. When she awoke, she was in the family's pool house. The building had been gutted, and boarded up. Escape was impossible, and so she stayed there for several months, fed through a hole in the wall. Her parents had taken this unexpected development poorly, and rather than cope with their suddenly supernatural daughter, they chose to shut her away. The time she spent there gave her a chance to learn more about her ability to shift into a Florida panther, but that was just about all she could do in the pool house. What Bryn didn't know was that her brother had tried to remain loyal to her. Originally, her parents had decided to simply ship her off to a government facility to be dealt with. They had wanted to wash their hands of her entirely. Her brother attempted to make a deal with them, and if he promised to keep quiet about what had happened to Bryn, stay out of contact with her, and what their parents had wanted to do, they would at least keep her on family property. When it seemed that their parents were going to back out of the deal they'd made, Bryn's brother slipped her the tools necessary to escape. She snuck out of her prison, back into the house to grab whatever she could, including whatever cash she could get from her parents wallets, and ran away. Eventually she made her way into the wilderness where she spent a few years living as an animal. Elegante Bryn's time on the MS Elegante has been full of ups and downs. Much of her time was spent with Haine, who she not!dated for some months, until she broke things off. They became friends of sorts, though they didn't speak often. Bryn was also involved with the ship's doctor Jamie, before he disappeared, and briefly, sort of Klif. An attempt to go into Carnival went poorly, and in the garden there, she was killed when turned to stone. Recently, Bryn's brother Gunn arrived on board. Spurred by panic and a deep residing loathing for him and his involvement in her inprisonment and starvation by her parents, she chased him down and injured him seriously in her other form. It is expected they will bitch at each other often over the comms when not pointedly ignoring his existance. Only recently, after her second death, did Bryn agree to attempt to get to know Gunn again. It has been a very slow, very awkward process that recently has begun to work out toward them rebuilding their relationship. Most of Bryn's time is spent with King. Recently the two admitted to being in love with each other, and moved in to a larger room on deck six. Bryn is happier now than she's ever been. Relationships Anna: Bryn doesn't know Anna very well, but she knows a bit about her abilities and as such wants to try to help her get comfortable with having an alternate form. Bumblebee: Bee is new friend of Bryn's and someone on Team Gamma with her. They get along really well and have a love of music in common. Gavin: Bryn considers Gavin to be Gunn's friend, but he came to her aid when she was in her own grave on deck thirteen, and since then has tried to befriend him. He seems a nice guy and when they talk Bryn tries to be friendly and relaxed since he seems sort of awkward around her. Gideon: Another musician friend of Bryn's. She sees him as outgoing and friendly, and just a really nice guy. They don't talk often but he's someone Bryn thinks well of. Gideon was nice enough to help Bryn move recently. Gunn: Bryn's brother, who while three years younger, has arrived on board some years older than her. She had a seemingly unending well of loathing for him and attacked and injured him seriously while in her other form. Eventually they agreed to try and get to know him again, and as Gunn has been letting Bryn run things at her pace. She's gotten comfortable enough and feels better about Gunn to a point where she's just about ready to have him in her life again as her brother. Ironhide: Bryn is determined to make friends with Ironhide because he's basically King's best friend on the boat. As such, in exchange for helping her move, she offered to oil joints and help with maintenance. Jinx: Bryn and Jinx got drunk together, and Jinx helped Bryn move, but Jinx makes her somewhat uncomfortable, especially now that his recent actions with Castiel have come to light. Karis: The Karis knew and befriended before is gone, but Bryn hasn't forgotten her and hopes to become better friends with the new Karis that has returned. A drunk and adventurous Bryn asked Karis to dance when Karis was human at her party, and kissed her as well. Karis of course, didn't appreciate that the affection stopped there. Kevas: Kevas has always been one of Bryn's drinking buddies, though recently Kevas opened up on a more personal level about his life back home, making her feel closer to the troll than the first time they'd been friends. Bryn cares about Kevas but feels at a loss as to how to make him feel better. King: Bryn is ridiculously in love with King and they are not only dating exclusively, but recently moved in together to a larger room on deck six. Lilith: Lilith is one of Bryn's friends and someone she considers her BFF. Lilith is totally down for shopping and skinnydipping and Bryn loves that she's someone to have fun with. There are times when Lilith's abrasive, aggressive nature gets to Bryn, and while they haven't talked in a while, Bryn plans on reconnecting soon. Lily: Bryn adores Lily, and views her as a friend, and in some ways, like a little sister. However, they've sort of lost touch so... :\ Marco: Bryn and Marco don't know each other well, but from all she's seen and heard, he's a good guy who she knows is also friends with Anna. Remy: Bryn's partner in party-planning and good friend. Sal: Sal made a million paper cranes and helped Bryn hang some of them in her room. He's a really nice, attractive guy that she doesn't talk to often, and definitely not while drunk, because that would be a bad idea. Samuel: Oh, Sam is very strange, but unlike most passengers, Bryn doesn't find him unsettling, but takes what he says with a grain of salt. He had better not try to get her married off again. Sheik: Another part of the not!family she had with Haine and Lily. They haven't talked in a while unfortunately... Sulphur: Sulphur wants to get O2 running on a regular basis, and Bryn volunteered to help run it since she's held a couple parties there and knows the space well. Bryn thinks Sulphur is sweet and can't wait to get to work on the club. Tanvir: Bryn and Tanvir hit it off instantly, and Bryn considers him a friend as close as Lilith, however at the moment she's pissed at him for what he said to Giselle and punched him for it. Thom: Thom is adorable. So adorable. Bryn isn't sure she's seen or met anyone as adorable as Thom, and thinks it's so cute that he came to help her move. Zeke: A good friend who she enjoys pestering for cooked meals. Lost Friends Fred: A friend whose intellect far surpasses her own, which has inspired her to try and educate herself further. GT Blitz: Bryn worked for Blitz for the tournament, though she also counted him among one of her closer friends on board, especially after not judging her for the incident with her brother. Haine: Her first love, first lover, and first ex-boyfriend. They were close up until Haine left the boat. Jamie: The original doctor on board, and one of Bryn's lovers before he disappeared. Klif: Bryn and Klif had this flirty thing going on that never quite...well, it's hard to say what it was, but it left a lasting impression on Bryn. Lorne: Bryn really liked Lorne, and considerd them fast friends. Lorne saw her sing and saw that Bryn had rough times ahead of her, right before Gunn arrived, but kept it to himself. Yonekuni and Shiro: Despite the language barrier, Bryn was friends with Yonekuni and his boyfriend, Shiro. They were the first people on board who knew about her shapeshifting ability, and Yonekuni was actually able to sense it himself. They were the first people Bryn felt comfortable around with her abilities. Miscellaneous *One of Bryn's better developed skills is the ability to play piano, and while she sings along at times, her voice is rather average. *Bryn probably drinks too much for her own good. *Bryn loves to latch onto any excuse to throw a party, big or small. *She's not the sharpest tool in the shed at times but at the very least, she always means well. *Bryn loves Doritos. *Bryn has three rabbits from a holiday event. She has named the white one Janus, the brown one Apollo, and Klif named the black one Vulcan. category:characters Category:OCs Category:Active